


Hesitating

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Series: the Call of Duty series [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Equalist Asami Sato, F/F, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: Korra meets Asami Sato and, well, she's harder to hate than she thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (it's okay to start here, but you'll get a better overview if you read the Call of Duty first)

She thought Tarrlok was the most annoying person in Republic City. Turns out, someone might beat him to the top of the list.

It's kind of a touch and go thing, though. She didn't really know how to feel or react or even what to think about this new person.

She wasn't intimidated! She certainly wasn't! She was the Avatar. She was just a beautiful, elegant, prissy rich girl treating Mako as her armcandy. (Bleh.) Nothing more to it.

She wasn't at all flustered that she was being too close to her for, well, any decent person's liking. She was just... _disturbed_ by it. Yeah, that's the word! _ **Disturbed!**_

The Sato heiress was being too sickly sweet with her. Maybe it will be a little better if she was being sweet to Mako instead? No, scratch that. She'd rather deal with her than see her clinging on Mako's arm all night. Okay, well, not really.

She was all ready to hate this girl after finding her on Mako's arm, calling him _'Sweetie'_. But she couldn't find any fault in her form fitting dress (Korra doesn't _do_ dresses but _hot damn_ ). Nor her flawless skin and make up. And she was so _nice_ and _pretty_ and she and her Dad would sponsor them for the tournament... and she smelled ** _so good_** too! Better than the jasmine and lilac oils they put in baths in Air temple Island.

Why is she making it so hard for her to hate her guts?! No one can be  ** _this_**   _perfect_. It's like, against the laws of nature or something!

How do people even deal with her? Hop when she says "Bunny!"? Jump off a bridge if she says "Die!"?

Korra blushed again for what felt like the nth time tonight. She was thankful that Asami ( _Ugh, even her name is written to mean beautiful morning. Double Yuck._ _ **Mornings are evil!**_ ) was busy chatting with Bolin and looking like she's having a great time hanging out with them shmucks than with the other rich kids. She looks back to Korra and excitedly asks, "you wouldn't mind, right?"

She leans closer to Korra. She shoots a look over to Mako and Bolin but they were oblivious to her discomfort. Why did Asami have to sit between her and Mako anyway?

They sat in a comfy corner table. That way, Asami insited earlier, that Korra could get away from anyone she wanted avoid. She said she wasn't fond of the press either. If some son of her father's friends come, she can slip out with no problem. She called it her Panic Chair. She was right, you could see everything from there. They could see Meelo being scolded. Jinora and Ikki looking at the ice sculpture on the buffet table. Tarrlok was out of sight so Korra wasn't worrying too much. Korra would be (should be!) all jealous because she was Mako's date. But the moment they were introduced, Asami had stuck to her likePentapox on a full moon. It was like Mako didn't matter anymore. Every now and then she'd touch his arm or chest and whisper in his ear and Mako would grin instead of his normal scowl. But before Korra can even be jealous, Asami would turn back to her like nothing happened.

Mako was too into her to see the cycle and connect the dots. _(Read: Bisexual and not interested at you.)_  And Korra didn't really know what to make of it. _(_ _Read: Bisexual and not interested at him.)_

Now, Asami had leaned over to her . Close enough that if Korra tried, she could count the flecks of gold in her eyes that showed her Fire Nation ancestry. She is biting her lower lip, mostly unconscious. Those plump lips and that lipstick. How could anyone be so blessed with this much perfection? It was as if all the spirits were against Korra just for this moment.

"I... sorry?"

"Korra won't mind," Bolin exclaims with a wink her way. "Korra's awesome! She's a natural!"

"Uh, yeah. Right. Sure-"

"Great!" Asami smiles, clearly pleased. Korra is stunned for a second at the sight of such a bright smile. "I'll pick you up 6AM tomorrow sharp! We can have breakfast together, Korra. I can't wait to watch you guys practice!"

Pick up?! Six AM?! Breakfast?! Watch?!

"Yeah, wait, what?" She shakes her head from the aftermath of Asami's killer smile.

"This is gonna be great!"

* * *

It was one thing to wake up early for Tenzin's meditations. Korra always found a way to slump back in her room to catch maybe another hour or so of naps after. But to have to wake up extra early for the girl who probably thought the universe revolved around her, was just cutting it too much. Plus, she was still stewing about being tricked into theTask Force thing.

_Tarrlok, you son of a-_

She did her meditation andfailed. Again. Got lectured by Tenzin for being impatient. Again.Jogged the island perimeter with Naga. Had a quick wash. Skipped breakfast with the Airbender kiddies. And this morning, she doesn't take the ferry. She leapt to the bay water right away instead. ( _late late **laaate!** )_ She makesherself a skid of ice and waterbends her way to the city docks as fast as she can.

Asami was already there, looking prim and prompt as ever. She leans against a swanky looking Satomobile her Daddy made and Korra tries not to make a face.

She jumps from the ice and lands on two feet. No big deal. Just, showing the princess how it's done, Avatar style.

Asami waves with a wide smile and greets her.

"Good morning, Korra! Cool bending!"

Korra huffs and tries to smile. "Hi. Sorry I'm a little late. Airbending training and warm ups and... well, yeah."

"It's alright!" Asami says. "I get it. I jog around the city real early. And I have yoga in the park after. You just get so in the zone and lose track of time. Meditating's great! I have my car so I don't look late. I didn't get to change, sorry."

She sees now how Asami is still wearing her running shorts and a towel around her neck. Spirits, does this woman just look good on everything? Or do these designers have her specifically in mind when they made them? She focuses on not noticing the beads of sweat running down her neck. Even that looked graceful. It was getting on her nerves.Korra tries her best not to glare at her and rolls her eyes when Asami isn't looking.

They get in the car together and Asami revs the engine to life.

"You didn't have to pick me up, y'know." Korra tries half-heartedly to shoo her away. "I have Naga. Or, like, I have working  _legs_."

Asami laughs as if she does find that funny.

"You have nice working _legs_ , Korra, I can see them," Asami said, teasing. "But I wanted to get to know you more! You don't mind, right? Mako is a nice guy and Bolin is sweet, but I've never had a girl  _friend_ before and, well, you're really cool. Not just because you're theAvatar! I mean, you're a great bender all on your own! And so nice! I'm a fan of the Fire Ferrets, but I'm sure you already know that. I'm blabbering, sorry!"

 _( **Again,**_ **_Read: Bisexual and not interested at him.)_ **

Korra becomes red anddoesn't say anything but a murmured 'thanks' and 'it's fine'.

"Anyway, I... I overheard my Father, Tarrlok and Chief Beifong about the Triple Threat incident and..."

"Yeah..." Korra feels like she is about as red as a tomato. "That was my first day in the city and..."

"Yeah, it sounded like a real adventure! And then, well, I figured..." Asami shrugs as she pulls away from her parking spot and sheepishly grins. "Maybe I could, show you around the City? I grew up here and all. I mean, it's okay if you don't want to! Mako and Bolin probably know it better than I do!"

Korra pulls on one of her loops and murmurs again, "it's fine. I don't mind. Thanks."

There was a moment of quiet until the car halts at a stoplight.

If Korra was sheltered and naive, Asami was probably over protected and lonely. Korra tries to imagine that and finds herself feeling empathic. She was in the same boat for years. She had Naga after a while. But Asami had nobody. Her Dad was always at work, he said it himself last night. She feels her gut clench and not because she hadn't eaten since the party. Even then, she could barely stand to eat because of Tarrlok's stupid scheming.

Asami clears her throat. "You wanna get breakfast first or head to practice? We still have some time."

Korra reaches for her pockets and stop midway. _Shoot_. She forgot to ask Tenzin for her ' _allowance'_. _ **Ugh**_.

"Nah, let's go to the boys. Bolin's a heavy sleeper. We gotta wake him up. Probably throw a bucket of ice water at him." Korra just says,trying to look nonchalant despite now being aware of how empty her stomach is. She leans back to the chair and looks away. "I've already eaten anyway. Pema insisted. But thanks."

"Oh." Silence. "Maybe next time, then."

Korra peeks at her and was surprised to see her looking so disappointed.

"Yeah. Next time. Swear."

And that's how Korra finds herself awake early for the next few weeks.It is a reluctant friendship, but only on her part. Asami's entire existence is just too good to be true. Korra's not really sure how to take this in, being new to the city life and all. But it is now a routine.Asami pays and Korra concedes. A Water Tribe girl needs her meat after all. Tenzin's not really all too happy to fund her meat-y diet. And Asami always has somewhere new to show her. Besides, what kind of fool turns down _free_ breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided not to make the Call of Duty into multiple chapters but instead give one shots. the first part is the Call of Duty and that's smack in the middle of things but that's fine. comments and feedbacks make me better!


End file.
